paranormalfandomcom-20200213-history
Synesthesia
Synesthesia is an unexplained natural phenomenon, "a confusion of the senses". When one receives data through one of the traditional 5 senses, another one of the senses or a different part of the correct sense is triggered. The data from the correct sense is not blocked out by the additional sensory data, only added to. For example, one Swiss woman with synesthesia claims that she sees pulsating, black squares whenever she hears a bass line in a musical piece. The music is not replaced with the squares, rather, it produces the squares. Synesthesia is seen by some not as a defect, but a gift. Category:Terms __NOEDITSECTION__ It's a gift if you get curious enough to immerse yourself in learning about how it works. The explaining part so others can understand is the tough part. It's the ability to see how everything works together (quantum cognition) by finding and then following your passion. We are born very curious trying to make sense of the world around us but as we grow, face adversity, hear that who we are is not good enough as we try our best to follow and feel love and accepted from others. We forget to accept ourselves, love ourselves. We think we're lacking something and once we find it we'll be whole. Until we loose our shame, fear of not being accepted, feeling we're unworthy, loose our anxiety and overwhelm as we race to keep up we'll continue to spin and run and hide and blame and bully and manipulate and lie and deflect and cower and be a martyre and take, and be jealous of others and all the other compensation skills we learned to use when we were young just trying to survive. We will not make it without seeing we are equal, not in a race, help people around us, share the wealth and let our lights shine. EVERYONES Trying to find there potential. It's not lost. When you give up on trying to control the world around you, judging others as if you have no mistakes and just find love and compassion you've made it. expect good things to come. Stop believing and know it will. our education is uneducating us. More peoe know this than don't yet real change remains to be seen. Get curious. Get grateful. Show appreciation. Everyone wants, not many are willing to give, with there whole hearts. Artists have been trying to express this in color and sound, arts and music for ions. It took us too long to agree with those who've told us the world may not really be so flat for thousands of years before others accepted there perception of thought to change the images in their minds, resistance creates our suffering. Once we loose the fear of changeing our own perceptions of who we are, we're then able to be truly authentic and accept ourselves as well as others. We can't give what we don't have for ourselves which is patience, love, forgiveness, appreciation, acceptance, understanding, strength, connection and worthiness. That's what synthesesia can do. Bring us back to the place before we felt judgement before we began to judge. ~Bonnie Ihme